One Shot - Eu Sempre Estarei Com Você
by Natalia Breda
Summary: Um amor intenso e único, capaz de ultrapassar qualquer limite. Duas vidas que se encontraram. Dois corpos que se amaram. Duas almas que se uniram eternamente.


**Eu Sempre Estarei Com Você**

_Escrita por Natalia Breda_

**Sinopse**

- Eu me apaixonei por você, Bella. Apaixonei-me pela sua doçura, calma, paixão pela vida. – Ele disse com intensidade.

Estavam no Central Park depois de terem jantado juntos, no mesmo lugar onde tinham se conhecido. Seu sentido dizia que ela também lhe amava, mas o nervosismo ainda estava presente.

- Oh, eu também lhe amo. Amo tanto que às vezes me sinto sufocar. Amo quando você sorri, quando cora, mas principalmente lhe amo por me fazer feliz.

Um amor intenso e único, capaz de ultrapassar qualquer limite. Duas vidas que se encontraram. Dois corpos que se amaram. Duas almas que se uniram eternamente.

**Classificação:** +16  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Saga Crepúsculo  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong>Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Heterossexualidade

**Capítulo Único**

O Central Park era lindo. Morava em Nova Iorque desde que tinha nascido, mas nunca deixava de admirar a beleza daquele parque. O que para muitos eram apenas árvores e mato, para ela era beleza.

Como fotógrafa, adorava fotografar a beleza do local, assim como as pessoas que ali estavam. Desde a felicidade de uma criança brincando a bondade de um velhinho dando migalhas aos pombos. Tudo para ela era motivo de uma foto.

Estava desfrutando do prazer que sentia quando fotografava quando sentiu alguma coisa bater em suas pernas. Olhou para baixo e viu um pequeno montinho de pêlos olhando para ela. Pelo laço na cabecinha, ela percebeu se tratar de uma cadela.

- Perdão, senhorita. Becky se anima demais quando saímos para passear e não me obedece muito. – Um homem lindo se desculpou. Ele era loiro com profundos olhos verdes. Alto, forte e bem musculoso. Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

- Sem problemas. – Ela disse sorrindo e mirou a lente da câmera no bichinho, que ainda a olhava, e tirou uma foto. – Ela é linda e uma exceletente modelo. – Ela brincou.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen. – Ele se apresentou dando um sorriso torto que a encantou.

- Bella Swan. – Ela apertou a mão estendida e sentiu um choque percorrer aquele local. Ele também pareceu sentir porque a olhou confuso.

- Nossa, acho que estamos elétricos hoje. – Ele brincou e ela sorriu.

(...)

Estavam na calçada de um café, Becky estava deitada ao lado da cadeira de seu dono dormindo, enquanto o mesmo conversava com a linda Bella Swan.

Tinha se surpreendido com a beleza da jovem moça. Era simples, cabelos e olhos castanhos, mas tão encantador que lhe tirou o fôlego por alguns segundos. Ela exalava sensualidade e inocência ao mesmo tempo, o que contribuiu para ele convidá-la a tomar um café com ele.

Agora escutando o amor com que ela falava do seu trabalho, ele se sentia ainda mais encantado por ela.

- Amo a beleza da naturalidade. Prefiro mil vezes uma foto natural, tirada do nada, do que uma foto de estúdio, ensaiada. – Ele ouvia o que ela falava, mas sua atenção estava mesmo no modo que seus lábios se mexiam.

- Com você falando assim, com tanta devoção, acho que sou capaz de te entender. Onde eu trabalho não é tão bonito. – Ele falou desanimado. Adorava o que fazia, mas às vezes lhe trazia uma tristeza enorme o quão mesquinho as pessoas podiam ser, muitas vezes por nada.

- E o que você faz Edward? – Ela perguntou triste com o tom de voz dele.

- Sou um soldado. Sirvo ao Exército Americano. – Ele falou orgulhoso. Odiava as guerras e os motivos delas, mas amava e tinha orgulho de servir e defender o seu país.

- Sério? Oh, então muito obrigada. – Ela agradeceu sorrindo.

- Obrigada? Por quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Por pôr a sua vida em risco pela minha e por todos os cidadãos americanos. Por nos defender nas guerras. – Bella explicou.

- Oh, nunca ninguém me agradeceu por isso. – Ele falou envergonhado.

- Pois deveriam. Pelo menos um obrigado deveriam lhe dizer por você pôr sua vida em risco pela nossa.

(...)

A partir daquele pequeno encontro, duas vidas começavam a se unir. Ali duas almas se encontravam. Dois amores se tornavam apenas um.

Depois daquele encontro vieram outros. Um amor foi nascendo e se tornando tão grande, que não demorou muito até a declaração surgir da parte de um dos dois e eles começarem a namorar.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, Bella. Apaixonei-me pela sua doçura, calma, paixão pela vida. – Ele disse com intensidade.

Estavam no Central Park depois de terem jantado juntos, no mesmo lugar onde tinham se conhecido. Seu sentido dizia que ela também lhe amava, mas o nervosismo ainda estava presente.

- Oh, eu também lhe amo. Amo tanto que às vezes me sinto sufocar. Amo quando você sorri, quando cora, mas principalmente lhe amo por me fazer feliz.

(...)

Alguns meses tinham se passado, dez para ter mais exatidão, e dali a algumas horas ela estaria entrando na Igreja para se casar com o homem de sua vida.

Aqueles dez meses de namoro podiam paracer muito pouco para muitos, mas eles sabiam... Eles sentiam que era o certo.

Naqueles pouco tempo em que comprtilhavam uma vida juntos, eles puderam ver que tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Suas famílias podiam ver nos olhos de cada um deles que o amor estava presente, por isso os apoiavam naquela pequena loucura.

Seu vestido era simples, aliás, tudo era simples. Não precisavam ostentar ou mostrar nada a ninguém. A única coisa que queriam mostrar era que estavam felizes juntos.

Segurou na mão de seu pai e sorriu para ele quando ouviu a marcha nupcial começar a tocar. Juntos andaram pelo tapete vermelho, até o seu herói lhe entregar para o homem de sua vida, o homem que a partir daquele dia iria estar com ela por todos os dias de sua vida.

(...)

Estavam na pequena casa, em uma ilha no Brasil. Ali iriam consumar o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

Tinham concordado em esperar o casamento para terem aquele momento e assim tinham feito.

Foi tudo feito sem pressa, com amor presente em cada movimento. A intesidade em cada olhar. O prazer em cada gemido.

Um amor consumado, duas vidas ligadas. Um amor eterno... Enquanto pudesse existir.

(...)

Dois meses depois Bella segurava o teste de gravidez em sua mão, sentada em cima do vaso sanitário. Seu marido estava sentado ao seu lado, ansioso pelo resultado do teste. Três minutos, que mais tinham parecido três horas se passou e ele viu a mulher da sua vida começar a chorar.

- Deu positivo, meu amor. Vamos ter um filho. – Foi o que ela conseguiu falar antes de sentir os braços de o seu amado lhe rodear e a boca dele se colocar na sua.

- Eu te amo e você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Ele falou quando estavam sem ar.

(...)

Isabella chorava na porta de sua casa. Segurava na mão de sua pequena filha, que tinha apenas dois anos, enquanto via seu marido lhe acenar e entrar no táxi.

Ele havia sido convocado para servir na guerra.

Durante o tempo que estavam juntos, Edward ainda servia ao exército e todos os dias ia até o quartel trabalhar. Já tinha sido convocado para a guerra outras vezes, mas aquela despedida parecia doer mais. Aquele adeus pareceu ser mais intenso do que todos os outros.

(...)

Dentro do banheiro do avião, Edward chorava. Tinha deixado as duas razões do seu viver, Bella e Samantha, para trás. Tinha orgulho e prazer do que fazia, mas aquela separação parecia doer mais do que todas as outras.

Não tinha contado a esposa, mas aquela missão era muito mais perigosa do que qualquer outra. Naquela missão ele realmente estaria na linha de frente da guerra. Iria sentir na pele o que era lutar com o inimigo.

Estava com medo. Sabia que ainda não tinha vivido o suficiente da felicidade que tinha, mas também não podia abandonar o seu país em um momento tão crítico.

(...)

Edward viu o momento que o homem a sua frente, distante apenas uns trezentos metros, soltou o pino da granada e a lançou em sua direção.

Nunca tinha estado próximo da morte, mas naquele momento ele soube que iria partir daquele mundo. Iria partir e deixar as pessoas que mais amava sozinhas.

Pensou na pequena Samantha. Nos seus cabelos loirinhos e lisinhos. Nos seus inocentes olhos castanhos. Pensou na sua doçura, na sua felicidade quando ele chegava em casa. Pensou no quanto era orgulhoso de ter a filha que tinha. Tão linda!

Logo em seguida pensou em Bella. A mulher que amava tanto que sentiu o ar faltar diversas vezes durante o tempo que ficaram juntos, tamanha a intensidade. Amava seu corpo, mas principalmente sua alma. Amava o quão caridosa e bondosa ela podia ser. O quão linda ficava quando brigava com ele por esquecer a toalha molhada em cima da cama.

Sentiu o baque da explosão em seu corpo e o mesmo sendo lançado com força. Sentia seus membros e ossos doendo, mas a dor maior era em seu coração. A dor por deixar os bens mais preciosos que tinha sozinhos.

Nunca iria se perdoar por não ter cumprido a promessa de que iria voltar inteiro. Nunca se perdoaria por deixar sua esposa e filha desamparadas.

"_Pois deveriam. Pelo menos um obrigado deveriam lhe dizer por você pôr sua vida em risco pela nossa."_

Essas tinham sido as palavras de sua amada no dia em que se conheceram. Ele podia não se sentir satisfeito por ter quebrado a promessa, mas sabia que ela o perdoaria simplesmente por ter posto sua vida em risco para salvar a de outros milhares.

Ouviu a voz de Samantha em seus ouvidos dizendo que o amava. Ouviu a voz de Bella dizendo o quão feliz era por tê-lo ao seu lado.

Foi sentindo a escuridão o pegando e o levando para outro mundo, mas sem nunca deixar de ouvir as vozes dos seus amores e sem nunca deixar de sentir a felicidade de um dia poder ter tido o prazer de ser tão feliz e amado.

(...)

Bella segurava uma rosa vermelha em uma mão e na outra segurava a mão de sua filha, como sempre fazia nos últimos dez anos.

Era seu aniversário de casamento. Há doze anos se tornava a mulher mais feliz que existia. Não o tinha mais ao seu lado fisicamente, mas sempre o sentiu. Nunca o deixou de amar.

Há dez anos tinha perdido uma de suas metades. Teria sucumbido a dor se não fosse Samantha. A pequena já tinha perdido o pai, não merecia perder também a mãe.

Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a descer por seu rosto e se ajoelhou, colocando a rosa no túmulo de Edward. Sentiu que Samantha fazia o mesmo, logo em seguida se virando e abraçando a mãe.

Choraram juntas pelo homem que mais amavam em suas vidas.

Samantha ainda era muito nova quando perdeu o pai, mas sua mãe nunca a deixou esquecê-lo. Sempre lhe contava histórias, lhe mostrava fotos – tinha centenas, já que amava fotografar seu modelo particular -, lhe mostrava vídeos. Seu pai nunca havia caído no esquecimento. O amava tanto quanto amaria se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Ficaram um tempo abraçadas chorando e se levantaram, indo ao carro logo em seguida.

(...)

Bella dormia um sono tranquilo fisicamente, mas sua mente estava muito agitada. Estava sonhando com Edward.

Estava em um lugar que conhecia muito bem: Central Park. No mesmo lugar que o tinha conhecido.

Parecia estar sozinha, mas ela sentiu o cheiro de Edward atrás dela. Virou-se e ofegou quando o viu novamente. Estava tão lindo quanto o conhecera.

- Eu morri? – Perguntou confusa e ele lhe sorriu.

- Não, você ainda viverá por muitos anos, amor.

- Oh, então estou sonhando? – Ele sorriu e assentiu.

- Sim, mas infelizmente não temos muito tempo. Apenas vim lhe dar um recado, pois andei percebendo que andas muito triste e com alguns pensamentos errados. – Ela sorriu tristemente para ele.

- Eu não suporto mais sentir a sua falta. Queria muito vir ficar com você.

- Como disse: você ainda viverá por muitos anos. Verá nossa filha crescer, namorar, casar, construir uma família.

- Oh, mas eu não quero viver isso sem você. Já foram dez anos, não sei se aguento mais a dor da saudade. – Ela disse agoniada.

- Aguenta, pois não estará sozinha. **Eu sempre estarei com você.** Posso não estar fisicamente, mas estarei sempre em seu coração. Sempre cuidando de você e da Sam. Sempre cuidando da Becky, que mesmo velhinha ainda está com você. Sempre cuidarei dos meus pais, dos meus irmãos, dos meus sogros.

- Nunca nos deixará e quando for a minha hora irei vir me encontrar com você? – Ela afirmou meio perguntando e ele assentiu.

- Você nunca estará sozinha. Nunca. – Ele falou e deu-lhe um selinho.

(...)

Bella estava mais radiante no outro dia. Tinha conversado um pouco com seu amor e entendeu que nunca estaria sozinha e que precisava viver. Ele não tinha falado exatamente, mas ela sabia que seus pais, seus cunhados, seus sogros e sua filha estariam lá para ela. Assim como ele estaria com ela espiritualmente.

Ela se recusava a ter outro relacionamento. Sabia que nunca iria conseguir entrar de cabeça em um, caso tentasse. E nem queria, já tinha vivido o seu grande amor e se sentia realizada por isso.

Estava sem um companheiro, mas sabia que seu eterno marido **sempre estaria com ela**.


End file.
